Nerds and Geeks
by BloomingFlower-asn
Summary: Love blossomed between Bella and Edward. Unfortunately, they are known as Nerds and Geeks. Just as graduation ends, a promise between them was formed. Would this promise ever be remembered? Even if a transformation occured and they are 2942 miles apart?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thousands of eyes were boring into her back as she walked down the hallway. Their stares burned into her skin as though they were looking down on her. Which evidently, they were. People tended to stare at her a lot. Not in admiration. But more of a mocking desire. Small laughter and giggles could be heard surrounding her. However, lately, she has not once let them get to her.

Her body kept on walking down those corridors which were destined for the cafeteria. Her mind however, was focused on one thing and one thing alone. About the person on the other side of those doors. A person who had helped her and whom she had helped in return to overcome this problem. Her heart pounded with intense desire to see those gorgeous emerald eyes again.

As she opened the doors to the cafeteria, happiness flooded through her entire blood circulatory system. She stood there for a couple of seconds as her eyes lingered on the spot he had saved for her. Her eyes never broke contact with his as she marched herself over there. Once again, people were laughing and giggling all around her, but she couldn't hear them. Her mind was too occupied by him to focus on those trivial things. His smiled brighten intensively as she sat down next to him. They continued to stare at each other, oblivious to their surroundings.

People constantly made fun of them. Their peers loved to tease them accessibly. There was nothing they could do about that. After all, they were the outcasts among everyone else. They have been stereotyped since day one. Knowns as Nerds and Geeks of Forks High.

**I have constantly read stories about Bella being a nerd and Edward being popular or Bella being popular and Edward being the nerd. That plot line is sorta getting old. So I decided to try something new. Both Bella and Edward would be nerds and geeks...but with a little twist. Thanks for those who read this story. Reviews are not complusory.**

**~*~ asn ~*~**


	2. Chapter 1: Discussion

**BOOK 1: FORKS HIGH**

**Chapter 1: Discussion**

She finally broke their connection as she transferred her stare towards the food. Apples and a small bottle of lemon lime. Something was prowling on her mind. Something she needed to ask him. But for some unknown reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Her mind and her lips weren't on the same page. Her thoughts were begging to be released but it was held back by the forces of her dry lips. Her very dry lips, too be exact.

Something was clouding his mind as well. Something he needed to know deeply. He however just didn't have to courage to do so. Consequences of what this question would result into played over and over in his mind. He didn't want to ruin and destroy everything that they had achieved throughout their senior year.

Everything was different before. Things weren't complicated and yet they weren't smooth sailing either. But as their senior year arrived, they decided to embrace their true emotions. Attractions that were held by them for each other were finally revealed. They were miserable before. Constantly getting teased by most of the population in Forks High. Since those emotions were released from their grasp, they become one. They helped each other overcome the sadness and depression that others caused them.

Love bonded them together. United them in a way that was never before known to either of their souls. Life was great for them. Although they weren't as gorgeous or popular as most of their peers in the school, they were happy. Which proved too many people how love can change someone's perception of life.

However, this topic was important as it would decide their future. Their love was a glorious and splendid beginning into the depths of life. Yet, their age and future prevented them from committing towards deeper things. She couldn't handle the tension that could be cut through by a knife any longer. Silence that was visible moments ago was broken.

"I have something ask you!" She finally possessed the courage to ask him. His eyes shifted their gaze towards hers as he replied.

"Me too."

Once again, silence enveloped them. Their eyes were focused deep into each others soul while their minds played around with the question that was at the tip of their tongue.

He was gazing at her in awe. Although most people thought she was unattractive and revolting, he thought otherwise. He took in everything that made her who she was. Her mahogany brown frizzy hair. Shiny metallic braces. Blemished face. Deep chocolate eyes. Dry and cracked lips. And whenever she was embarrassed, she would blush a deep shade of red. Her outfit was often predictable. A white buttoned up blouse with puffs on the sleeves and a black knee length pencil skirt. Occasionally the colour of her blouse would change but it was often white in colour.

Oddly enough, she was doing the exact same thing he was. Taking in and breathing in everything that completed him. His unique bronze hair was constantly gelled flat and parted towards the right side of his face. Large and thick rimmed glasses were positioned at the edge of this nose. Blemished face. Deep emerald eyes. Dry and cracked lips. His outfit was as predictable as hers was. A white long sleeved buttoned up shirt with cuffs on this sleeve and long black slacks too match.

"Where are you…?"

"I was just…"

Nervous laughter was released from their lips as they released that they had spoken at the same moment.

"You first." She told him.

"No I insist, you first," He replied.

She sighed knowing that if they kept this up, she would never get the chance to ask her question. She finally gave in towards her minds urge and curiosity.

"After high school, I was just wondering where…where you were headed." She finally confessed.

"Me too." He told her.

"Well, in two weeks time, which is about a week after graduation, I'm moving to California. I've applied and been accepted to Stanford University. I'm heading over there to do chemical engineering. As you know, chemical engineering deals with the application of physical science (chemistry and physics) and life science (biology, biochemistry etc.). And it is one of the best universities regarding engineering due to the fact that it holds one of the four schools of Stanford."

He stared at her for a while before replying.

"Well, I'm moving to New York roughly around the same as you are leaving. I've been accepted to the Julliard School. I'm heading over there to do music. More specifically to be a pianist and a composer. As you know, it has been my dream since I was a little lad to become a great pianist with the addition of composing my own tunes. It is one of the best performing arts conservatories in the continent."

Information that they had wanted to know about each other was hard to process. Although they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, their minds just couldn't bare to accept the fact that they were about to be torn apart by their futures. Their futures which lay on the opposite ends of the continent.

They also knew it would be fruitless to try and convince the other to transfer schools. It would inevitably convey the impression that they were selfish enough to ask for such a thing. Their futures are a crucial importance in their lives as a maturing young adult. Something as petty as high school love should never come in the way of that bright life. Their minds understood this significant fact but their hearts couldn't bear the thought of leaving one another and disappearing from their lives forever.

The atmospheric sounds of the cafeteria were deafening and incredibly loud. Those who wanted to think straight couldn't possibly do so due to the thunderous noise. However, their minds were very preoccupied with the thoughts of their future apart that they didn't perceive those earsplitting sounds. They were both thinking deeply about the possibilities that could occur that would involve both their futures and love.

After a few intense minutes of silence, their minds came up with the same conclusion. There was nothing they could do. The choice that was given was plain simple. Advancing their futures in the best college 2942 miles apart or spending their college life together but not in the college of their dreams.

The silence was becoming really unbearable for her.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what to do. I would really love to be with you. You have helped me overcome many things. You have shed the light into the dark abyss which was once known as my life. But I would also love to go to California. Stanford was the college my mom went to. You know how much she meant to me. She was my life and she thought me everything I knew. College was one of her best times throughout her life. It would be spectacular if I could experience even a tinge of what her life was like back then." Her vision became cloudy and misty. She didn't realize that tears had welled up in her eyes. Talking about her mom usually led to this sort of spectacle.

His heart ached as he watched the tears form in her eyes. He absolutely wanted her to be with him. But if it was going to cause her to give up experiencing the memories of her mom, he couldn't ask her to do so. The weight of the guilt on his shoulders would be unbearable to bare.

As a teardrop stained the right side of her cheek, he immediately embraced her in his grasp. Tilted her head up and brushed his thumb over the salty path of the teardrop. He had never been this close to her before. Their relationship was based solely of affection rather than passionate embrace. Although a line was drawn in their relationship, he couldn't bear to watch her sadness leak though those precious eyelids. Tears were forming in his own eyes as he thought about what she had just said. Sacrifices must be made when it came to those you love the most.

When she finally managed to get a hold of herself, she looked up at him. Those glistening, tear filled eyes bore into her own. It was an incredible sacrifice. Giving up their pure love for the reminiscences of her dear beloved mother. Although it was a difficult choice to make, she knew it would be worth it.

He released her from his grasp but kept one hand firmed on her palm.

"Thank you. I…" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No problem. But I would like to say something. The answer to this is clear as the crystal blue sky. You are going to California. Your mother is more important than anything else. If I were you, I would go. Time of remembrance rarely appear these days. But when they do, you should embrace them and grasp that opportunity with both hands. Hold it dear to your soul. And never let it go until the time requires you to. Do you understand me?" He looked at her deeply while waiting for a response. A few moments passed before she nodded in reply.

"Good girl." That comment made her smile.

"Now I know this is going to be difficult for both of us to do but we should not let our future consume our thoughts. The time that we have left is precious and we should use it wisely. We would be ready when the moment for the decision to be made comes." He said.

"But graduation is next week. That's the phenomenon which indicates that our high school life is over. There is definitely not much time left on the clocks." She replied.

"Relax! Remember the famous quote by T.S Eliot? The one regarding time." She nodded at him.

They quoted this well-known quote alternately. He quoted "Time present and time past…"

"Are both perhaps present in time future,"

"And time future contained in time past."

"If all time is eternally present,"

"All time is unredeemable."

"Besides, we have about one entire week to think about this. There's plenty of time."

**Wow! It looks like they have a major conflict running through their minds. What do you think would happen? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for those who read this story. Reviews are not complusory.**

**~*~ asn ~*~**


	3. Chapter 2: Graduation

**BOOK 1: FORKS HIGH**

**Chapter 2: Graduation**

He was buttoning up his cotton white classic fancy shirt. The sound of the clock ticking was making his mind go haywire. One whole week just went by in the speed of lightning. He let one whole week with her slip through his fingers.

Tonight was the final night. Tomorrow he would be leaving for New York. He had to break that news to her. One week was what he told her. He mentioned that during next week was the estimated time that he would leave to New York. Which was about the same time as she would leave to California. But some miscalculation came up from Juilliard and he had to leave early. They required his presence at the school grounds in two days time in order to accommodate some preliminary requisites. His attendance would be impossible if he were to leave next week. The only solution would be to leave bright and early the following day.

His heart once again yearned to be with her just for a moment longer. He spent most of his week packing and loading up packages of his things to be transferred there. Most of his time with her was cut short. Tonight resembles a huge parting ceremony. Tonight he was going to make the best of the time he had with her. It would be the most memorable moment in her high school life. He was feeling nervousness seeped through his veins. The thought weighed just as much as the object itself. It was as if it were pulling him down to the ground. Dragging his whole being to the depths of the earth.

He had already orchestrated a plan. The only thing left for him to do was to put that specific plan into action. Everything was set. The time was now. Tonight would mark the end of everything they have come to know and love. As he walked out the front door, he thought 'let the celebration begin'.

The school assembly hall was overflowing with families and relatives of these young graduates. Excitement filled the air as everyone took their seats, waiting the moment for the graduates to receive their certificates. There was about 15 minutes left before the graduation ceremony began. However, the young alumni were already lined up towards the left side of the stage in alphabetical order.

Standing among the intellectual graduates was this year's valedictorian. A bright and clever young alumna. Her mind was preparing and rehearsing the valedictorian speech over and over again. Among the young graduates, she was probably the most nervous of them all. However her nervousness was not caused by the graduation speech she had to make. It was the seconds that ticked by that triggered her jitters.

She knew something was up. He had been kept extremely busy this whole week. Their time which he had promised together was taken away. She wondered deeply what was happening in his life that would make him too busy for her. Suspicions arose in her as she thought about the way he has been acting this past week. Unfortunately she didn't have much time to ponder on those thoughts. The commencement speaker was already present on the stage. As she lined up behind her fellow classmates, she thought 'let the celebration begin'.

The commencement speaker began his introductory speech exquisitely. His speech was short and precise. It emphasized the point without beating around the bush. A little humor was also added into it to spark attention for everyone.

"Graduation! Ah, what a glorious time it was. Leaving behind adolescent and entering the maturity of adulthood. The saddest thing about it as I remembered was parting with your friends and teachers. However, what made up for it was never seeing those creepy lunch ladies again." He added a shuddering action to emphasize his statement.

Everyone seated at the assembly hall laughed at his comment.

"I'm kidding! Don't take any offense, Mrs. Cope. We shouldn't laugh at that. After all, that was what made it high school in the first place."

Giggles were heard among some members of the crowd.

"Anyway, it has been a tradition in my family to pass down a quote to every member of the family that graduates. Whether it is a high school certificate, a diploma or even a degree, each member was entitled to their own quote. I remember the quote my mom said to me before the graduation ceremony began. She said and I quote 'You better not fall asleep now. A graduation ceremony is an important event in a young person's life. It is where the commencement speaker tells thousands of students dressed in identical caps and gowns that 'individuality' is the key to success.'"

The whole hall erupted with laughter at the irony of the quote. It took a few minutes before everyone had settled down.

"Well that was what my mother told me. However before I end this speech, I would like to continue the tradition by passing down a quote of my own. Ladies and gentlemen, more than at any other time in history, mankind faces a crossroad. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness. The other, to total extinction. Let us pray these young graduates have the wisdom to choose correctly. Thank you!"

As he walked down the stage, laughter illuminated the entire hall. Everyone was laughing at the commencement speaker's quote. It was beyond hilarious! Utterly amazing.

One by one the young and scholarly graduates bounded up the stage to receive their high school certificates. The high school principal was congratulating them and wishing them well on their journey into the real world. They weren't the young graduates anymore. Throughout their high school life, they have transformed into a maturing and responsible young adult. Now, it is time they applied the knowledge and responsibility that has been given to them wisely.

The commencement speaker announced name after name of these fellow intellectuals.

"Tiffany Dawn"

"Lauren Mallory"

"Mathew Forelands"

"Eddie Mason"

As he heard his name being called, he rushed up the stage and headed towards the principal. He smiled as the certificate was handed to him. He turned around and gazed into the eyes of the camera and grinned widely like a bobcat. The flash of the camera illuminated his eyes before his vision was clear once again. He held the certificate in his hands as he bounded down the stage. He waited among the other students who have already received their certificates. His eyes never left the girl who was waiting her turn to be presented with the certificate.

The commencement speaker continued announcing names of graduates.

"Victoria Lockwood"

"Andrew Benjamin"

"Tyler Crowley"

"Darlene Venison"

"Isabella Dwyer"

Her attention was drifted away as her name was announced by the commencement speaker. Her eyes glittered with joy but with a tinge of nervousness as she was congratulated by the principal. She smiled at the camera although her heart was beating tremendously. She was feeling the nervousness again. As she headed down the stage, her eyes found those deep emerald eyes that always knew how to calm her down. Unfortunately, the problem was that it was those eyes that had caused the nervousness in her. She managed to shift her gaze elsewhere before she reached the group of graduates already in possession of their certificates.

As the last student stepped down the stage, the commencement speaker announced the climax of the ceremony.

"Each year, a student among these intellectuals is chosen. A student with profound knowledge and academic skills. A student with great honor and been given excellent remarks by the teachers. Ladies and gentlemen, this year's valedictorian is known other than….Isabella Dwyer."

The crowd rose with cheers and delightfulness. Although most of them didn't know who she was but a valedictorian was the most honored person in a graduation ceremony. And to honor her position, the audience gave their tremendous support.

The pounding of her heart made it difficult for her to hear. But when the crowd started cheering and giving joyous support, she knew it was time to make her graduation speech. Just before she stepped onto the stage, she turned around to face him. He was staring at her with pure love and bliss. He gave her an encouraging smile and whispered the words 'You can do this.'

So with the confidence that radiated of his skin, she took in a deep breath and bounded up the stage. She headed towards the podium and adjusted the microphone before beginning her valedictorian speech.

"Good morning and what a pleasant morning it is. We are in the midst of a celebration for our fellow graduates. We are the young graduates that have come a long journey into the life of education. Now it is time for us to decide our fate on how to proceed with this profound knowledge. College and university are probably the next voyage for us to venture on. But for those who choose the road less travelled, may the wisdom that has been acknowledged in you, guide you through your will. But…never forget the precious moments you had here in West Hill High! They may not have always been pleasant ones but many lessons and messages have been thought through them. These messages would be vital in our upcoming adventures. There is no need for us to reach the stars above the horizon. Those stars are already in our grasp. We just have to reach deep into ourselves. Before I end this graduation speech, I would like to recite a poem I wrote.

The future lies within you

Like a field of driven snow,

Be careful how you tread it,

For every step will show.

"Thank you."

He couldn't stop the huge grin that was plastered on his face. He was beyond delight at the intensity and the message of her speech.

As she stepped down the stage, she looked into those eyes that were shinning with happiness. His arms were wide open, waiting for her to accept his embrace. She stared at him for a while before entering those warm and loving arms. They embraced as the commencement speaker began his closing speech. Both of them were too into their embrace that they couldn't hear a word that was being said.

They released themselves from the embrace but kept their hands firmly together. Eyes were gazing into each other's soul. His eyes that were full of love showed a tinge of nervousness. This was it. His plan. Ready to be conducted.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could manage to say. She didn't need for him to explain more. She already knew what he was apologizing for. But she needed to know the reason for his odd behavior.

"Why?" She replied. He knew what she was implying. She was asking about his behavior. They always had this strange connection. It was as if they were reading each other's minds.

"I have to tell you something. It's really important." He said. She nodded in reply. Waiting for the bomb that was about to explode.

"I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

Everything else was blocked out. She couldn't hear anything. Even the response of the audience towards one of the commencement speaker's jokes. She had prepared herself for something like this. And yet, it was still a major blow for her. She didn't argue with him and asked why. It wasn't going to change anything. All she did was nod in acceptance.

He accepted her response. He also knew what was going through in her mind. He summoned up a whole lot of courage to proceed with his plan.

"But…I would like to do something first." She stared at him with those curious, burning eyes.

His hands reached into the pocket of his black trousers. When the hand was visible again, a long black rectangular box was in possession.

As he opened the box, her eyes went absolutely wide. She was stunned and astonished. Her eyes were shifting between the objects in the box and his eyes. He grinned sheepishly, not knowing whether her reaction was a positive sign or the opposite.

He took the objects out of the box and dangled it between his fingertips. She admired the objects that were swinging with the force of the wind.

On his fingertips was a necklace. Not just an ordinary necklace. It was a sterling silver two piece split necklace with the words SOUL MATE imprinted on it. The pendant was approximately 1" wide and 6" long. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, other than him of course.

He took a deep breath before continuing on with his plan.

"This is…a promise necklace. This necklace symbolizes the promise that we're about to make." Unfortunately, she interrupted him before he could continue.

"I'm sorry, we're?" She was shocked when he said we're instead of I.

"Yes, we're. Isabella, I don't want this relationship to end. I know we have our dreams to fulfill but I honestly don't want this to end. We are meant for each other. I can feel it deep in my heart. Don't you feel it? So this is a promise I hope we could make together. A promise regarding us resuming our relationship after college. We're not having a long distance relationship. That would be too troublesome. We are just putting that relationship on hold until after our college dreams. So…what do you say?" As he waited for her answer, perspiration started forming on his head. He was nervous. That was putting it mildly.

She was incredibly astounded at what she had just heard. His confession about how much this relationship meant to him. He was right about one thing though. She could feel it too. They were destined to be together. And she didn't want this to end as well. But she had something on her mind that she had to clear before she could give her answer.

"Are you saying we can't date in college?" She wondered. Most of the experiences she heard about college was dating.

A pained look crossed his face but as he thought about it again, he realized that dating in college was an inevitable thing. Everyone wanted this experience. No matter whether you were a jock or a nerd, this experience was something that made college what it was.

"I'm not saying that. We can date as much as we want. To experience this pleasure in college. But what I'm saying is that after college, we resume our relationship. Other than that, there are no restrictions."

"But what if one of us meets someone in college and we really like that person."

"Enough to be a soul mate?"

"There is a possibility that could happen."

He had a feeling his plan wasn't full prove after all. Something was bound to go wrong. Although he liked to think that they truly belonged together as he mentioned it, the chances were that he could be wrong altogether. He came to a conclusion that he didn't really fancy.

"Ok! You are right about that. We can date as much as we like. And if one of us finds a soul mate, then that's that! But if we don't, can we make a promise to resume this relationship after college. Please?"

She thought about it for a while. What he said would be a logical step to take. If they didn't find anyone they liked or they realized that they loved each other immensely, they should resume this relationship.

"I promise." As she said that a smile formed on her lips. He was shocked that she agreed to go through with his plan.

"I promise." He replied.

They gazed into each other's eyes before leaning in. They foreheads were pressed onto each other's. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips a couple of times.

"I love you." He whispered those words to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

And just as their lips met, everyone in the hall began clapping as the graduation caps were floating in the afternoon air.

**Awww. Isn't that sweeet. I absolutely loved that moment. Thanks for those who read this story. Reviews are not complusory.**

**~*~ asn ~*~**


	4. Chapter 3: Spas and Makeover

**Book 2: Stanford & Juilliard**

**Chapter 3: Spas & Makeover**

"Ouch! Stop it. That hurts."

"Oh, would you quit whining? You wanted this to be done in the first place. So stop complaining."

"Yes, but I didn't know how much suffering I had to endure just for this to be accomplished."

"Well too bad. You made your choice, now you have to stick with it."

That was the last understandable thing said. The groaning sound was so discernible that it clouded the entire atmosphere of the dorm. The dorm in Stanford University that there were roommates in.

No matter how many times her hair was being pulled and brushed; the outcome of it always remained the same. Alice had enough of her non-stop complaining and her lack of results. She slammed the brush down onto the dressing table which in consequence made the dressing table rattle.

"That's it! This is evidently impossible. No matter how much I try, your hair is just as stubborn as a pack mule. Correction, just as stubborn as you are. You didn't want to get it done outside because you were afraid that someone would recognize you and make smart ass remarks. So you begged me to help you and…" Her grumble was cut off by Isabella trying to defend herself.

"I didn't beg. I merely asked for your assistance. And besides, it wasn't as if this was much of an inconvenience for you. Due to your love of fashion and makeovers, you immediately grabbed the opportunity with both arms. This was as much as a challenge for you as it was for me."

"Fine! You win on that argument. But unfortunately, I can't help you. No offense, but this is a catastrophe. Fortunately, we can seek professional help."

"Professional help? As in someone on the outside?"

"Yes, someone on the outside. Do you want your full body makeover or not?" All Isabella could do was nod. She was beyond terrified. She had never seen her friend in full wrath.

"Good! Now come on. We are going to a spa."

Isabella had never been to a spa before. Looks wasn't major priority in life. Until now.

As they drove to LaBelle Day Spas and Salons, Isabella wondered how she ever got lucky enough to have a friend like Alice.

Mary Alice Brandon is someone who is more than meets the eye. From afar, most people's first impression about her is that she is incredibly freaky. That might have something to do with her constant fuel of energy. She is unbelievably short and tiny. She has dark black hair which is cropped short and spiked at the tips. Her irises are dark brown with a hint of hazel lighting. Her upper lip is slightly fuller than her lower lip but fortunately, it's not that apparent. She has a huge aspiration in the course of fashion and styling. Her ideal career is to own her own boutique and run an irresistible fashion line.

Their journey to the spa went by in a blink of an eye. It was extremely fortunate of them to study in a college which was only 4 minutes from the nearest spa. During the weekends, most girls tend to spend their free time at this particular spa. It's exceptionally convenient and has a variety of treatments which sparks the local's interest.

They parked the car in an empty slot and admired the beauty of the structural compound. When they were inside, Alice headed over to the counter. Isabella just stood there in the middle of the foyer with an awe expression on her face. Everything was incredibly trendy and stylish. The floors were polished and covered with Carrara C tiles. These are Italian marble tiles that forever stay in fashion. Something Alice had constantly mentioned before. The walls were covered with Limonta wallpaper. Another Italian décor that highlighted the splendor of the spa. She was too busy gawking at the scene before her that she didn't hear Alice approach.

"Amazing isn't it? The luxuries of this tremendous spa. Aren't you lucky I brought you here?" Before she had a chance to reply, the lady at the counter diverted Alice's attention.

"Ms. Brandon, would you like your usual?"

"Yes please, but I would like to request a full package for my friend over here."

"Of course."

Isabella was staring wide-eyed as Alice's attention was redirected back to her.

"What?"

"Your usual? You've been here before?"

"Of course. How do you think I stay so dazzling? And besides, I used to come here every summer as a kid. My aunt would take me. She's a partner in the organization of LaBelle Day."

"Wow!" That was all that she managed to say. Her mind was completely stunned at this new found information.

One of the service girls led the way to a Room 101. It was a private room accommodated with all the necessary equipment for their treatment. The service girls handed two delicately looking white robes over to them.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back with complimentary drinks."

Isabella waited until the girl had left so that they were alone. As she turned to face Alice, her frizzy hair was bouncing all over the place.

"Private room? Full package treatment? Complimentary drinks? You know, I can't afford this, right?"

"Isabella, quit worrying. All of this is on the house." She said before she positioned herself on an olive green cushion sofa.

"What do you mean 'on the house'?"

"I mean 'on the house'. A simpler definition would be free."

"You're pulling my leg, right?"

"Absolutely not. Why would I do that?

"But…but I can't accept this. This is too much."

"Oh, would you just stop? You're going to get worry lines. Just be reasonable and accept it. If you don't, you'll never get that full body makeover you requested. Now come on! Sit down. We are going to be here all day!"

In the end, Isabella had to accept the fact that she was about to be given a full package treatment for the cost of absolutely nothing. This is most definitely a memorable college moment.

They were now enjoying the luxuries of a body therapy session. Their bodies were fully relaxed and rested from their warm stone massage a few minutes ago. As they sat in a comfortable cobalt chair while sipping their peach ice lemon tea, the service girls were giving them a soothing foot massage treatment.

"So indulge me?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm curious. Why did you desire a full body makeover?"

Isabella let the answer float around in her mind before she replied.

"Well, remember Eddie?"

"Yeah! The guy who you made a promise to resume your relationship after college if you don't find your soul mate by then with and whose necklace you wouldn't stop wearing since you received it."

Isabella rarely glared at anyone because she had a pure, warm loving heart. But the way Alice said it, made it sound as though Eddie was a controlling, egotistical jerk.

"What? I just find the whole promise thing a little eccentric. Don't you? I mean, people should have the freedom of loving someone else without them being contracted to a promise."

"Your reasoning is acceptable but the fact is that I really love him. And I immensely feel that this is actually true love. Not some kind of high school fling. We've bonded and we've aided each other. There's an understanding that flows through us. I feel as though this is the real deal. He's my soul mate. But we both have our aspirations. We can't just toss them aside for love, no matter how pure it is. We've decided to fulfill our lifelong dreams and then, only resume the growth of our love."

"Yet, both of you are allowed to date free willingly knowing that the dates might not lead to anything at all."

"I never said that. The possibilities of something happening are slim but the odds are still there. If and only if, one of us finds someone they feel to be their soul mate, then the promise that was made would be abolished. But if nothing happens, then things are back to normal."

"Fine! What am I to judge? It's not as if I've experienced that kind of situation before."

Although Alice is stunningly gorgeous in her own way, she's only had a few boyfriends. Some of them were just one-shot dates and others lasted a little longer. But none of them seemed the true and perfect one for her.

"This promise between both of you is completely peculiar yet it is strangely romantic. I mean, even if your social life in college majorly stinks, your love life has already been covered. You practically have a husband waiting for you."

"I wouldn't result to husband. But it is kind of sweet, isn't it?"

"Most definitely! Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"You know, why you opted for this full body makeover and what does Edward have to do with it?"

"Well as you said, this promise thing sort of resembles a marriage proposal, right?"

"Um…that's taking it a little too far, don't you think?"

"Fine! But it does have a striking resemblance. You have to agree on that." Alice just nodded in reply.

"Well in four years time, if we happen to meet again, I don't want to appear like a total loser with this nauseating complexion."

"What do you mean, 'If' you meet again?"

"As I said, if the whole promise thing doesn't work out as planned…"

"No! I meant, don't you still keep in touch with him? I mean, you'll still talk on the phone and everything, right?"

"Um…well, the phone calls between us came to a major halt due to the expensive phone bill received by both. So the only way we communicate is through online messaging."

"Right! But isn't he a nerd, just like you are?"

"I beg your pardon; we are not nerds and geeks. We are just intellectually sophisticated."

"Frankly, you are nerds and geeks."

"Then you can already identify the problem!"

"Not really. I mean, he's already seen how you look and he loves you for it. I don't understand why you want to change that."

"I don't know! I just want to impress him and become someone worth his love."

"His love has already been given to you. The promise between both of you is a huge example of that love."

"Ok, maybe it's not all about him. I just wanted a change. And college presented the perfect opportunity to attempt something new. To venture into the unknown. Experience the inevitable." Alice stared at her as though a third eye had grown in the middle of the other two.

"If that wasn't proof enough that you're a huge nerd then I don't know what is. I think your nose has been buried in the books for far too long, my friend. It is most definitely time for a transformation."

"Exactly my point…wait, what?! I am not a bookworm. I just enjoy reading the simplicity of the fiction world compared to the complexity of reality."

"Well unfortunately, we live in the real world. And in this world, looks, confidence and stunning personality are beyond anything. Besides, once this full body makeover is done, you'll be getting personal training from me on acting with full confidence. Once that's over, no living, breathing man can resist your absolute, fiery charm."

"I'm sensing a warning and dangerous vibe illuminating from you."

"Well too bad, girly. Now just relax and let your treatment begin."

Once the service girls were done giving them their foot treatment, Isabella and Alice were asked to lie on a soft smooth silky white massage board. There, they were given the Lymphatic Drainage treatment, which gently and effectively flush out toxins from their skin before experiencing the Custom - Blended Swedish body therapy session. Their bodies were de-stressed with classical massage strokes of individual intensity and aromatic lavender extracts.

Next, they were given custom LaBelle Day facial treatment. Both of them opted for the purification session. This treatment is excellent for banishing acne blemishes for good. It is accomplished through cleansing, alpha exfoliation, massage, frozen dried collagen seaweed extraction, a soothing gel masks and advanced serum. This session was extremely long but definitely worth the time.

The next session was something Isabella had not been accepting. Something that was just too agonizing to imagine. Before she could protest, Alice had dragged her across the room and shoved her into a smaller private where a professional service girl was waiting.

**Ooh! I wonder what it is. See if you could guess it as well. Thanks for those who read this story. Reviews are not complusory.**

**~*~ asn ~*~**


	5. Chapter 4: Convinced

**Book 2: Stanford & Juilliard**

**Chapter 4: Convinced**

Two adolescent boys were sitting on a wooden oak bench inside the Columbus Circle mall. They were observing the citizens walking in and out of different stores in the complex.

"Eddie my man, aren't you glad that I brought you here?"

"No, not really."

"Well, you should be. This is one of the best ways to get women."

"Wait…what?! I thought you told me that you were going to show me the sights around New York."

"Of course. The sights of the ladies that is." He winked at Eddie as his eyes travelled to a tall, sexy, brunette strolling pass them.

"Ooh! Check that one out! She is _fine!_" He emphasized the last word.

Just as he said that, the extremely gorgeous brunette turned around and winked at him before disappearing around the corner of Jamba Juice.

"She looks nice, I guess." Eddie said as he shrugged his shoulders. Emmett glanced at him with shock apparent in his eyes.

"_Nice_? She was smoking hot. How could you say she was _nice_?"

"No offense to her but she is just not my cup of tea."

"Well of course she's not. She's more of my taste. Yours however just happens to be a certain someone from high school. Don't deny it!"

"Excuse me. But there is nothing wrong with her. She is academically smart, inexplicably talented and…"

"She's a nerd. Ironically, just like you."

"I'm absolutely and enormously sure that I've told you before, we are not nerds or geeks. We are just incredibly and sensibly intellectually stimulating to have conversations with."

"_Uh huh_! Honestly, that defies someone being a nerd or a geek. You unconsciously just admitted that fact."

"Now _that_ was intellectually stimulating."

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?"

"Depends on what you think I'm implying."

"You just called me a nerd, didn't you?"

"Of course not. It takes a true genius to be one." Edward was laughing his head off at his own joke. Emmett looked as if he had smoke steaming out of his ears. Then, he laughed with Eddie until tears were streaming down his alabaster skin. His dark brown tanned hair was disheveled and all over the place. What makes him stand out even more, is his award winning dimples that make an appearance every time he smiles.

"Ok ok! That was hilarious. But dude, you can't be sitting around on your ass while your college life just passes by. That's no life man."

"But it's no point going through the whole dating process knowing that it would be to no avail. I have already found my woman. And she's someone I would love to spend the rest of my life with. But, our futures must come first. So our relationship is on hold. What part of _what I just mentioned_ is so hard to comprehend?"

"Everything man. You said yourself that both of you would agree on dating while in college because that's one of the many pleasures. Yet, you aren't doing that. What if she finds someone else, someone better? You can't just be sitting here knowing that ain't going to happen. Because the possibility is there, buddy. You can't take the risk of thinking that everything would be what you want them to be. You said that she herself was academically smart. Smart enough to possibly realize that what you guys had was just a high school fling. Nothing more. And when she tells you that it's over, your opportunity of finding the right lady would be gone. These are opportunities, man. Right here in college. Don't let them slip through your fingers."

Those words were pounding his head, making it extremely hard for his mind to comprehend them. Everything is true. What Emmett said makes complete and logical sense. There is a chance that she might never be in his presence again. She could walk away in the arms of another man. _Because the possibility is there, buddy. _Those words kept on repeating and repeating themselves in his brain.

"Alright! I'll give it a chance and we'll see how things progress from there. If things blow out of proportion, then I'm quitting."

"Dude, things don't go smoothly during the dating. You have to give it many opportunities, man. Or you might end up single for the rest of your life. You definitely don't want that to happen, now do you?"

"Of course not. That is just something incomprehensible. Life would never be complete without someone by your side."

"Finally you have that idea implanted in your 'intellectually stimulating' brain." Emmett said while using his hands to quote his words.

"Thank you." Eddie replied.

The two pairs of eyes were wondering around the whole complex just looking for something that might spike their curiosity. Out of the corner towards the east wing of the mall, a group of freshman college girls were laughing and giggling while heading their direction.

"Now dude lesson number one, watch what I do." Emmett said. Eddie just nodded in reply.

"Hey ladies! Anyone free to take a ride with the Em-ster? He said before giving them a wink.

The group of girls looked at each with a disgust look on their face. Snickers could be heard from a few of them. The tall, voluptuous blonde turned around the face Emmett. What she said was absolutely hurtful and impolite.

"Em-ster? I think you mean, monster! And fat chance of that happening. We do not associate with people like you. Nerds and geeks as a matter of fact."

Everyone is the group high-fived each other before storming down the hallway towards Starbucks Coffee.

Emmett just stared at them with an expression full of anger and hate. He then remembered what she said before turning to face Eddie. His face was full of sadness and embarrassment.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said…"

"Hey, it's ok. I get that sort of tease all the time in high school."

"Don't lie to make me feel better, man. I saw the sadness in your eyes."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. What she said didn't put that feeling in my soul. I've heard worse things before."

"Then what's with the expression of gloom?"

It took him a while to answer as he was reliving certain memories regarding his high school life. His hand subconsciously touched the silver chain hidden around his neck. One half of the pendant was daggling on that chain. The half that is emblazed with the word MATE! Isabella was in possession of the pendant with the word SOUL emblazed on it.

"I was just thinking about Isabella."

"Isabella? Oh, Isabella Dwyer. The girl you loved in high school. What about her?"

"Well, I used to feel hopeless and helpless with all the constant teasing and mocking from all of my peers. But when she entered my life, everything changed. She helped me to focus on what I thought about myself instead of letting what others thought consume me. I had a major paradigm shift. Focusing on myself and her aided my sore heart. Now, there's a chance that I might lose her forever."

Emmett was stunned as his mind registered what his best friend, Eddie said.

"Wow! I never knew that she meant that much to you. I'm really sorry. I just thought she was just some girl who you really liked."

"Hey, relax. You were right! There is a chance that I might lose her. So as you said, I should be open to other women. College is the perfect place to strive new adventures. Dating just happens to be one of them."

Suddenly, a fantastic scheme entered Emmett's mind which made him smile brightly.

"Don't worry! I have a huge idea that would help you."

"I said don't worry about it. Accepting a form of reality is better than getting your heart broken when you're being optimistic."

"No! Listen. You need a makeover."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's right! You heard me! You are getting a makeover." Emmett was smirking as he said that. He was enjoying the shocked and afraid expression on Eddie's face.

"But…makeovers are for girls."

"There are makeovers for men as well. And honestly, my chances with the women are diminishing once they catch a load of you."

"_Haha_! Thanks! But I don't know. A makeover? Doesn't that make me a little too vain with my appearance?"

"Definitely not. It helps build up your confidence in the dating area. Plus, with the stunning makeover and with me by your side, women would be falling at your feet and begging for a date. Trust me!"

Eddie's mind was trying to understand what concept his friend was rolling at. Having more confidence was something he really needed in life. His had always lacked confidence in himself. That was until Isabella came along. But now that she is on the other side of the continent, his confidence in him has begun to slowly diminish. A makeover doesn't sound so bad once you think about the upside in it. He still wasn't quite sure what a choice to make. But what Emmett said next made the decision for him a whole lot easier.

"Besides, I bet Isabella would fall in love with you even more once she catches you with you new cool and stylish look. Don't you want to impress her?"

With that, Eddie's mind was made up. He wanted to go through with the makeover for his sake and for hers.

"You know, I just thought of something that definitely work for your benefit and compliment your new look."

"And that would be?"

"A name. You need a new name."

"I can tolerate going through the makeover but a new name is just going beyond the line."

"But dude, no offense, your name is a very geeky and nerdy name. Plus, with a new name, people would think you were a different person not the nerd that you are now. That would increase your chances of dating women that don't know who you were before. Don't you agree?"

"You have an inexplicably way of planting an idea that is beyond horrendous in my mind."

"A new name is not a horrendous idea. It is a new identity. Beginning a new life that would make college a more pleasant experience."

"But I love my name. It's an olden day name. And besides, it's a heritage. My dad gave me the name based on his dad who died the year my dad was born in World War 2."

"But a cooler name would definitely compliment your new look. Please? This would essential help you out. And if that name is so important to you than we'll play around with it. But you most definitely need a new name."

"Fine! You win! What name did you have in mind?"

A terrifically huge smirk made its way into his face. Emmett had just come up with the most perfect and utter brilliant name for Eddie. Something that would definitely work.

**Ooh! I wonder what it is. See if you could guess it as well. It's not that hard. Quite easy actually. Thanks for those who read this story. Reviews are not complusory.**

**~*~ asn ~*~**


	6. Chapter 5: New Lives

**Book 2: Stanford & Juilliard**

**Chapter 5: New Lives**

Alice was trying her utmost to give Isabella a few award winning personality tips. Since returning from the spa moments ago, Isabella has not once looked into the mirror. She has absolutely no idea what her current appearance is. Throughout the ride towards Stanford University, she had only one thing running through her mind. She was absolutely horrified at what Alice had her go though in the spa. She tried her best to get out of it but the service girl was just too stubborn. And possibly might have been given a huge tip as well.

Alice's drown was becoming such a bore to Isabella. She wasn't even paying attention to a single thing she said. After a few tips Alice became aware of her behavior.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't spoken a single word since we returned. Don't you like your new look? You look stunning. Utterly gorgeous."

"I haven't actually seen my current appearance yet. I'm waiting to be in full shape with a bright personality before awing at the 'masterpiece', as you so called it on our journey back."

"Ok fine! But what's the problem? I can't read your mind, you know! Even if I could I probably wouldn't understand a single thing." Alice giggled slightly before noticing the glaring stare radiating from Isabella's eyes.

"Oh come on; please tell me what I did wrong? I have extremely no clue as to what your anger is all about."

"Back at the spa. Just after our facial treatment. You had me undergo a special treatment. Remember that?"

"Oh! I see where you're heading with this. You have to understand. That treatment was especially important. It would be a horrendous idea not to go through with it. And you have to agree with me, now you can wear anything you want. Something a little sexy and arousing. For example a bikini." Alice said as she winked at Isabella. At that, Isabella looked absolutely appalled.

"First of all, I would not in my entire life where something so repulsive especially a bikini. Secondly, you could have asked my input into the situation."

"But you would have said no."

"Exactly! I have been scarred for life here. Metaphorically of course."

"Oh, you have nothing to be ashamed about. They were all women there. It's nothing personal. I still have no idea what you are fretting about. I have gone for that treatment many times. Well not exactly that specific session, but you understand that point. And besides, this was a one-shot deal. You wouldn't have to go back there for another treatment like that. Ever. In your entire life."

"Well thank you, because if I were given the optioned, I wouldn't want to step foot into that place again. Wait a moment. What did you really mean by your statement earlier? _Never having to do that treatment ever again?_ What are you implying?"

"Well, for the past two years, I have been going for a similar treatment. But this year, my aunt says that there's an extraordinary treatment that was just a one-shot deal. Incredibly amazing if I do say so myself."

"Well what is it?"

"It's the laser treatment that removes hair from unwanted places…"

"Yes, I think I have already established that. What makes it incredibly special?"

Michaela just stared at Samantha for a few minutes, a little annoyed at her impatience.

"What?"

"Well, I was getting to the point. But since you were so keen on interrupting me, I'll let you figure it out for yourself."

"How in the world am I suppose to know what the specialty of the treatment is? My aunt isn't a partner in the LaBella Day Spa."

"Think deeply. The answer is right at the tip of your nose. You just have to search carefully. It's not that hard to locate. And besides, even a 5 year old can find it. _You_ happen to be a genius. Now what does that say?"

"That 5 year olds already know about spas and makeovers from their moms who try to recapture their youth but they have nanny & babysitter problems so sadly have to bring their youngsters with them and in conclusion, 5 year olds know more about spas and makeovers than the average teenager due to their constant exposure to the lifestyle of the obsessed and vain women."

"Wow! You are most definitely a nerd. I have no idea how you came up with that with just the term 5 year olds. Amazing! But not exactly what I was implying. Think again. And this time try to think literally rather than metaphorically or deeply."

"Fine! And I appreciate the compliment about my mentality. Hm…"

Isabella's mind was registering what Alice said a few minutes ago. She had a photographic memory which definitely helped her during her high school years and would continue to help her during college and her working days as well. _One-shot deal! Never going through it again. _As the words registered in her mind, she finally uncovered the actual meaning behind Alice's words.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I knew you would crack it out. And you have to agree, it wasn't that difficult."

"You're bluffing here, right? Tell me it was a lie."

"Uh uh! It ain't no lie."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Ain't it great?"

"Absolutely NOT!"

"That treatment is a laser waxing session that removes unwanted hair in certain places. Plus, it removes those hairs PERMANTLY. How is that not spectacular?"

"Because…you know what, it's no point debating with you. The damage has already been done. I'll just have to live with it."

"Good girl. Now are you going to listen to my personality tips or not?"

With that Alice began training Isabella into becoming someone who has a sparkling personality. Someone with pure confidence and a great emotion handling basis.

* * *

Young adolescent boys and girls were minding their own business as they walked up and down the hallways of Juilliard School. The whole school was crowded with students mingling about here and there. Musicians were prowling towards the auditorium for a performance practice. Actors & Actresses were rushing towards the conservatory for their afternoon drama session. Artists usually lurk around the school corridors during the mornings.

Among those students were Eddie and Emmett. They were walking the hallways towards their dorm on the fifth floor. Both of them had just spent the whole morning getting a full body makeover done for Eddie and a little touch up for Emmett. Now both of them look absolutely fantastic. Stunningly gorgeous.

Once they were in their dorms, Emmett starting approving his exquisite look in the mirror. He was flaunting his appearance look and admiring his style.

"I've had the impression that you're vain, but I wasn't really sure. Now I'm absolutely positive. Someone is a little too full of himself."

"Easy for you to say, you've done a whole new look. So it would be a thorough shock. But for me, I've only done some touch up. So logically, it would make sense if I made sure I look explicitly good."

"That didn't make any logical sense at all. You were just rambling on what was at the tip of your tongue."

"No one is geeky or nerdy like you."

"You're right. But this time, I'm the one who women can't resist. I have the dazzling looks. Plus, I'm extremely smart. Both qualities that attract the ladies."

"Woah dude, I did it. I finally made you into a true man. You are no longer a geeky nerd person. You are now the real deal. Someone with great looks and personality."

"Thanks! I learnt it all from the best."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself the best. I'm just merely incredibly good and rockin."

"What are you talking about? Not you! I was talking about T. S. Eliot. He has been my life idol. Always poetic and has an explicably huge mentality."

"Fine! But I was the one who convinced you to get the makeover and trained you into becoming someone that would stun people."

"I was just kidding. I wanted to see your expression. Absolutely spectacular. Totally priceless. But thanks man. Without your help, I would have remained a total loser and might have lost Isabella forever."

A hint of red was visible on Emmett's cheek as Eddie finished his thanks. Both of them pumped their fist together to symbolize their congenial relationship.

"So dude, have you even seen how you look yet?"

"No not yet, I was preparing myself for the massive bombshell that would drop any second."  
"Well I think you should take a look. Get into the feel of your new life."

Eddie sucked a deep breath before heading towards the foot long mirror. What he saw in the mirror absolutely blew the breath out of his lungs.

* * *

Their training took immensely long. Isabella was being uncooperative while Alice was yelling her head off.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN'T YOU FOLLOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TELLING YOU TO DO?"

"I have no idea what you're saying. How am I suppose to do what you're telling me to do?"

"IT'S NOT THAT FREAKING HARD!"

"Well it is too me. Besides, why do I have to change personalities? I like my personality the way it is. I don't need to alter it."

"BUT YOU JUST HAVE TOO. IT WOULDN'T WORK OUT IF YOU HAVE THE LOOKS AND NOT THE PERSONALITY."

"Shouldn't a guy like you for who you are not who you pretend to be? I'm still not changing my mind."

"HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN HOW YOU LOOK LIKE? YOU MIGHT CHANGE YOUR MIND ONCE YOU GET A LOOK AT HOW MAGNIFICENT YOU LOOK!"

"I don't need to look at my appearance. You're absolutely right. I'm stubborn as a mule. But I'm still standing by my believe."

"Just have a look." With that, Alice pushed Isabella towards the mirror. Isabella just glared back before facing the glossy reflection of the mirror. She was in an extremely huge shock mode at what her new appearance looked like.

* * *

Eddie was still staring at his reflection in the mirror for about 5 minutes. Emmett was doing the same except he was watching Eddie's expression that was imprinted on his face.

What Eddie saw was nothing that resembled him. The guy in the mirror had bronze hair just like him. However, his bronze hair was disheveled and a little ruffled too give it some shape. It looked absolutely fantastic compared to his old hairstyle. His face that was once full of blemishes was now clear as a bird. His ivory skin looked more outstanding. He no longer needed those thick rimmed glasses. Emmett convinced him to get clear contacts which would be better than those hideous glasses. His eyes now sparkled with emerald green desire. His lips were full and plump. Before their makeover and while they were in the mall, Eddie and Emmett went shopping for clothes for Eddie and some extra style that Emmett wanted. Eddie was currently dressed in a green round collared shirt with the words Rockin' Guy emblazed on it. He also had a pair of black slacks with a few pockets and a pair of black converse.

"Now you see what I see! You look rocking."

Eddie hated to admit it but he had to agree with Emmett. He now looked smoking hot.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome the new…Edward Cullen! Formally known as Eddie Mason."

* * *

She was amazed and definitely didn't expect this. She could barely see how she used to look in this new appearance beyond the reflection of the mirror.

Her brown hair that was once frizzy was straightened and curled to give it a wavy exquisite look. The brown mahogany hair was cut to a shoulder length state. The facial treatment that was done at the spa really improved her look. She now has a blemish free and blackhead free look. Just before she left for California, Isabella had her braces removed to show her pearly white teeth. Her once dry and cracked lips were now full pink and luscious lips. And she smiled at her new complexion, Isabella's chocolate eyes sparkled with delight and excitement and her rosy cheeks that Alice loved to compliment on became more prominent and completed her new and absolute fabulous look. She was wearing a midnight blue V neck blouse that fitted her curves perfectly and had three quarter sleeves. She was actually flabbergasted that she even had curves in the first place. She usually wore skirts but now she was wearing a dark blue pair of tight fitting jeans that definitely suited her flawlessly.

Although Alice was still frustrated and angry at her, her lips curved into a smile as she saw the wondrous expression on Isabella's face.

"Now you see what I see. You look impressive."

Isabella continued to smile while fiddling with her promise necklace that was wrapped around her neck. Alice's anger slowly vanished into nothing. She really enjoyed Isabella's expression. It was pure joy and delight.

"Presenting the new…Bella Swan! Formally known as Isabella Dwyer."

**Tada! Aren't they gorgeous? They have finally become Bella and Edward. Reviews are NOT compulsory. Thanks for reading!**

**~*~ asn ~*~**


End file.
